Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the collection of body fluids, particularly urine, and to a method of automated collection and analysis
Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Male urinary collection and analysis is common for medical reasons. This is managed in the prior art with absorbent diapers, indwelling urinary catheters and/or external, non-invasive urine collection devices. Diapers are associated with a high rate of skin breakdown and decubitis ulcer formation while indwelling urinary catheters are a leading cause of urinary tract infections. Accordingly, there has been a great demand for non-invasive external incontinence devices for collecting human urine without exposing the body to continuous urine contact. To avoid leakage, prior art external, non-invasive devices for collecting urine, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,947 to Kay, U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,247 to Kay and U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,932 to Kay, have incorporated a para-metal seal formed of a ring or annular arrangement of leaves or petals carried by a urine drainage housing and adapted to be adhesively secured to the end of the penis to produce a seal preventing leakage of urine. To enhance the seal, additional sealing layers have been proposed; however, such sealing layers are frequently applied incorrectly when the application requires that the individual applying the device independently establishes an optimal accurate application of the additional sealing layer(s). Application of the additional sealing layer(s) is commonly inaccurate, with the additional sealing layer(s) being applied too proximal or too distal to other sealing layer(s) or with inadequate alignment to achieve an optimal bilaminar seal. Each additional sealing layer must be applied in a specific spatial orientation with respect to previously applied sealing layers, to optimize the leak free duration of each device application. Therefore, there is a need for an external incontinence device which can be applied with a consistent spatial orientation to allow leak-free use especially for females. Furthermore, there is a need for a collection device with analytic capabilities.